fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Gem Wehmenta
|image = None Yet |names = Wehment, Wehta, Menta |titles = Gem Web Spider |species = Temnoceran |diff★☆ = ★☆☆☆☆☆ |size = Small |habitats = Scarlet Field, Draconic Mausoleum, Defunct Factory, Ancestral Steppe, Sunken Hollow, Volcanic Hollow, Rocky Hills, Sherin Peaks, Volcano (2nd), Gorge, Desert, Dunes, Sandy Plains, Twistspire Desert, Emerald Plains, Verdant Hills, Old Jungle, Jungle (2nd), Flooded Forest, Primal Forest, Muddy Jungle, Virescent Cliffs, Deserted Island, Darkshine Caves, Defiant Stronghold, Tower |relations = Wehmenta, Grass Wehmenta |elements = None |ailments = |move = Blinding Spit |weaknesses = |creator = Chaoarren}} Gem Wehmenta are the Rare Species of Wehmenta. Appearance/Aesthetic Differences The big differences to it from the other Wehmenta species are its colours. Their bodies are pearl coloured and have several actual pearls on it. In its hairs, are many different kinds of gemstones. The hairs on it's abdomen are golden from golden beryl, the ones on it's back from lapis lazuri, the ones on it's back legs from emerald, the ones on it's middle legs from quartz and finally the ones on it's front legs from pyrite. In addition to this, it is slightly taller than the other variants, and has silver coloured fangs with purple eyes. Gem Wehmenta also produces gold tinted webbing that is far more stronger and valuable than any other kind. Behaviour Gem Wehmenta have a very different behavioural pattern compared to others of its kind. Due to their rarity, they are never found in clusters together and travel alone. Whenever they see threats they flee at incredible speeds, only attacking back if it sees no other choice. Attacks *'Speedy Escape': When the Gem Wehmenta notices a hunter, it will run around the area at high speeds for a few seconds before attempting to leave and escape. Should hunters not kill it in time they will lose their rare opportunity to get its carves. *'Bite': Rushes and bites forwards like an Altaroth when a hunter or monster is right next to it. *'Web Ball': Gem Wehmenta will spin a ball of web and shoot it at hunters or a monster before jumping backwards and running. If it impacts a surface, it will stick to that place for a while. Hunters hit by the webbing get obviously Webbed immediately. *'Blinding Spit': Gem Wehmenta will run backwards and quickly spit a grey ball of fluid at the hunter or a monster before resuming running. If hunters are hit by this, they'll be inflicted with Blindness. Carves G Rank Interactions with The Frenzy/Hyper State/Tempered/Apex None, it is a small monster. Trivia *Gem Wehmenta doesn't use its web nearly as much as its variants, especially the red species. If hunters do see it using its web, immediately noticeable is its golden colour which is the first sign of knowing one has appeared. *They are believed to be this way due to a rare condition that gives them an obsession with jewel shaped items and shiny objects. Research has gone into the condition, with notes stating that those with the condition have their pearl colouration right from hatching from their eggs. Category:Monster Creation Category:Temnoceran Category:Rare Species Category:Small Monster Category:Webbed Monster Category:Blindness Monster Category:Chaoarren Category:1 Star Level Monster